Shirō Sagisu
, est un compositeur et producteur de musique japonais né le 29 août 1957 à Tokyo. Avec une carrière de plus de 25 ans (commencé à la fin des années 1970), Sagisu a travaillé comme compositeur de film pour de nombreuse série d'animation et film et il est connu pour sa collaboration avec le studio Gainax et particulièrement pour la bande-originale de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Il remporte le Tokyo Anime Award pour la Meilleure Musique en 2010 avec Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance. Biographie Depuis la période des Idoles Pop du début des années 80, Shiro Sagisu travaille aussi bien sur des musiques instrumentales que des chansons. Sa musique a souvent été créditée pour sa grande qualité. La musique qu'il a composé pour la série Neon Genesis Evangelion a reçu les éloges de nombreux fans d'anime au Japon et à travers le monde. Il a aussi créé la musique de nombreux autres anime et film, mais il reste surtout connu pour la musique de Neon Genesis Evangelion, vendu à des millions d'exemplaire à travers le monde. Discographie Cette liste ne présente que les albums contenant des compositions de Shiro Sagisu. Certains disques ne comprennent qu'une piste composée par le musicien et d'autres sont des compilations. Ils sont triés par ordre alphabétique des licences. Abenobashi Magical Shopping Street * 2002: Treat or Goblins * 2002: Magical☆Shopping Arcade Abenobashi Original Soundtrack Abenobashi Magical☆Music Mansion Ai City * 1986: LOVE CITY Image Album * 1986: LOVE CITY Original Soundtrack Battle Royal High School * 1987: MEDUSA * 1987: Shin Majinden / Battle Royal High School Ongaku Hen Berserk * 2012: BERSERK OUGON JIDAI HEN I: HAOU NO TAMAGO ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK * 2012: BERSERK THE GOLDEN AGE ARC I: THE HIGH KING'S EGG Premium Highlight CD * 2012: BERSERK OUGON JIDAI HEN II: DOLDREY KOURYAKU ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK * 2013: BERSERK OUGON JIDAI HEN III: KOURIN ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK * 2013: BERSERK THE GOLDEN AGE ARC III: THE ADVENT Final Premium CD Black Bullet * 2014: BLACK BULLET ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK -OUTTAKES-'' * 2014: ''BLACK BULLET Original Soundtrack Bleach * 2005: TV Animation BLEACH Original Soundtrack 1 * 2006: TV Animation BLEACH Original Soundtrack 2 * 2006: BLEACH THE MOVIE: MEMORIES OF NOBODY Original Soundtrack * 2007: BLEACH THE MOVIE: The DiamondDust Rebellion Original Soundtrack * 2008: TV Animation BLEACH Original Soundtrack 3 * 2008: BLEACH THE MOVIE: Fade to Black Original Soundtrack * 2009: BLEACH 5th Anniversary BOX Bonus CD & DVD * 2009: TV Animation BLEACH Original Soundtrack 4 * 2010: BLEACH THE MOVIE: The Hell Verse Original Soundtrack * 2011: BLEACH THE MOVIE: The Hell Verse DJCD & Soundtrack Cardcaptor Sakura * 2000: Ashita e no Melody * 2000: Cardcaptor Sakura Movie: The Sealed Card Original Soundtrack * 2001: Cardcaptor Sakura Complete Vocal Collection * 2001: Cardcaptor Sakura Theme Song Collection Casshern * 2004: CASSHERN ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK EDITION Entre Elle et Lui * 1998: Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo ♥ ACT 1.0 * 1999: Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo ♥ Act 2.0 * 1999: Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo ♥ Act 3.0 * 2005: KARE*KANO SOUND TRACKS Garzey's Wing * 1996: Bystonwell saga: Garzey's Wing Original Soundtrack Jeanne et Serge * 1984: Attacker YOU! '' ''Kimagure Orange Road * 1987: Natsu no Mirage * 1987: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Sound Color 1 * 1987: Furimuite My Darling * 1987: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆Road Sound Color 2 * 1987: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Singing Heart * 1988: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Sound Color 3 * 1988: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆Station * 1988: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Cassette Tape Message * 1988: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD I Want To Return To That Day * 1989: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Loving Heart * 1989: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Mogitate Special * 1993: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Singing Heart² sweet memories * 1995: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Sound Color 1 +2 * 1995: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Sound Color 2 +2 * 1995: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Sound Color 3 +2 * 1995: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆Station +2 * 1995: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Cassette Tape Message +2 * 1995: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD I Want To Return To That Day +2 * 1995: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Mogitate Special +2 * 1995: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Singing Heart +2 * 1995: KIMAGURE ORANGE☆ROAD Loving Heart +2 Kimera * 1996: KIMERA Original Soundtrack Kosuke and Rikimaru * 1988: Kosukesama Rikimarusama - Dragon of Konpei Island L'Attaque des Titans * 2015: Attack on Titan Original Soundtrack Leda: The Fantastic Adventure of Yohko * 1987: Genmu Senki Leda Special Selection Macross * 1992: Macross II Original Soundtrack * 1992: Mou Ichido Love you '' * 1992: ''Macross II Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 * 1993: The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Song Collection * 1995: Macross 7 MUSIC SELECTION FROM GALAXY NETWORK CHART * 1996: Macross 7 CD Cinema 3 Galaxy Song Battle 1 * 2002: Macross The Tribute * 2002: MACROSS SONG COLLECTION 2002 Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic * 2013: MAGI SOUNDTRACK ~Up to the volume on Balbad~ * 2014: MAGI SOUNDTRACK ~To the kingdom of magic~ Megazone 23 * 1985: MEGAZONE 23 Ongakuhen * 1985: MEGAZONE 23 Image Album FOUR SPIRITS * 1985: MEGAZONE 23 PART II Image Album THE LAST TARGET * 1986: MEGAZONE 23 PART II Ongakuhen Original Soundtrack * 1986: Maniac Library BGM 1 MEGAZONE 23 Unpublished BGM Collection * 1986: Original Video Animation "MEGAZONE 23" Image Drama - Ushinawareta Season * 1986: LOVE CITY SPECIAL-CD * 1989: MEGAZONE 23 Vocal Collection Mobil Suit Gundam * 2015: Orphans no Namida * 2016: Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Original Sound Tracks Nadia, le Secret de l'Eau Bleue * 1990: THE SECRET OF BLUE WATER * 1990: THE SECRET OF BLUE WATER Vol. 2 * 1990: THE SECRET OF BLUE WATER Vol. 3 * 1991: THE SECRET OF BLUE WATER VOCAL COLLECTION * 1991: THE SECRET OF BLUE WATER -MUSIC IN BLUE WATER-'' * 1991: ''Fushigi no Umi no Nadia Gekijouyou Original-ban * 1991: THE SECRET OF BLUE WATER -Bye Bye Blue Water-'' * 1992: ''THE SECRET OF BLUE WATER KARAOKE COLLECTION * 1992: THE SECRET OF BLUE WATER Mixed up NADIA * 1993: The Secret of Blue Water Nadia Complete Sound Collection * 1993: Good Luck NADIA ~ Bye Bye Blue Water PART2 * 1993: THE SECRET OF BLUE WATER - HOOKED ON NADIA * 2004: THE SECRET OF BLUE WATER Neon Genesis Evangelion * 1995: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION * 1996: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION II * 1996: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION III * 1996: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION ADDITION * 1997: EVANGELION: DEATH * 1997: THANATOS-IF I CAN'T BE YOURS- * 1997: THE END OF EVANGELION * 1997: EVANGELION-VOX * 1997: Symphonic Evangelion * 1998: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION S² WORKS * 2000: Evangelion: The Day of Second Impact * 2001: EVANGELION -THE BIRTHDAY OF Rei AYANAMI- * 2003: Refrain of Evangelion * 2005: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION DECADE * 2006: Soul's Refrain / THANATOS -IF I CAN'T BE YOURS-'' * 2007: ''Music from "EVANGELION: 1.0 YOU ARE (NOT) ALONE" * 2007: A.T.EVA01 Reference CD * 2008: Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone Original Soundtrack * 2009: Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance Original Soundtrack * 2009: EVANGELION WIND SYMPHONY * 2012: Music from Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo * 2013: Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo Original Soundtrack * 2013: Evangelion PianoForte #1 * 2013: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION HR Remaster Ver. * 2014: The world! EVAngelion JAZZ night =The Tokyo III Jazz club= * 2015: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK * 2016: Shiro SAGISU OutTakes from "Evangelion" Shining * 2005: Shining Theme Music Shiro SAGISU Collection The Skull Man * 2007: The Skull Man Original Soundtrack * 2008: The Skull Man Original Soundtrack 2 '' ''Transformers * 1985: Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers Original Soundtrack '' - Transformers ''Ushio to Tora * 1992: Ushio to Tora II Original Sound Track Valkyria Chronicles III * 2011: Senjou no Valkyria 3 Sound and Song Collection Autres * 1998: JRA Horse Racing Fanfares "KING OF TURF" * 2000: 5 Animage Singles ~Natsukashi no Anime Song Collection~ 1987 Compilation * 2005: CLAMPAZAR 15th Anniversary CD & DVD BOX * 2005: "King of Turf" JRA Horse Racing Fanfares / 2001 Complete Collection * 2011: Miku Hatsune -Project DIVA- extend Special Collaboration Album VOCALOID extend REMIXIES * 2012: Masamicz Amano Wind Symphony Work Best Selections~COMPOSITIONS & ARRANGEMENTS * 2013: SHIRO'S SONGBOOK 'Xpressions' Navigation Catégorie:Équipe Catégorie:Musique